Lost Tapes
by Sweet-Love-Affair
Summary: Italy finds Japan's camera at his house and decides to keep it and return it in the morning. When his nerves get the best of him he ends up going to Germany's house. They talk themselves into looking through the camera contents and find Japan's video's of his visit to America's house. - Ameripan -
1. The Road trip

All translations will be underlined and start and stop with these **

for example "_Il mio gatto mi ha morso!*My cat bit me!*" _That's Italian just so you know...

And sorry for my literary skills i don't know many big words...Though i'm a 10th grader my vocabulary only consists of the basics. Either way, enjoy.

* * *

"Oh my! Oh my! GERMANY, GERMANY, GERMANY!"

Italy Knocked on the front door to the German's Home as fast as his hyper hand could.

The sleepy German opened the door a crack and looked at Italy.

"Dear lord, What do you want? it's 11 o clock at night."

"But Germany! Germany! Germany! Ger-!" Germany put his hand over Italy's mouth and sighed.

"What did i tell you about saying my name over n' over at such a fast pace? Just say my real name." Germany slowly took his hand off Italy's mouth and stared at him for a moment. Italy's eyes were as big and blank as ever. Italy opened his mouth and a small _hiss_ came out as he sucked in some air. Then in a huge outburst he screamed.

"LUDWIG! LUDWIG! LUDI, LUDI, LUDI!"

"_Lieber Gott_, thats even worse..." Germany lifted up the small italian and brought him inside where he sat him down on the couch. He grabbed a cup of coffee to keep him awake and then joined him.

"Alright, so _Nudel-Junge_. What are you here for this time, eh?"

"Look Germany!" Italy stuck his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a small camera. "_Sorpresa_! It's Japan's cam-cam!"

Germany spit out his coffee, giving Italy a Uneasy look. He gently set down his cup and snatched the camera from Italy's hands.

"ARE YOU INSANE, JAPAN WILL KILL YOU IF HE FINDS OUT YOU HAVE IT!" Germany looked at the camra and then looked back at Italy with a curious expression.

"Y-you haven't look at the contents of this camera by any chance... HAVE YOU?"

Italy jumped in shock at Germany's question.

"Of course not, that would be a violation of Japan's personal business! I figured i'd keep it and return it to him in the morning."

The both of them stayed quiet for a for minutes until Germany decided to break the silence with a deep sigh and face palm.

"Ve~? Germany, whats the matter with you?" Italy scooted closer to Germany and gripped his arm. He set his head down on Germany's shoulder and gently nibbled on his shirt sleeve. Germany moaned with irritation and looked at Italy who was now full on chewing his shirt.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT." Germany pushed Italy away and sighed again.

"This is torture. I just wanna look through every last gigabyte on this thing! This camera could very well be the only way we could find out Japan's secret life.. He's so isolated."

"But Germany, that's a violation of Japan's privacy." Italy and Germany stared at each other and then back at the camera. Germany quickly flipped open the monitor of the cam-quarter and turned it on. He looked through the folders and found nothing.

"Aw, no pictures." Italy pouted.

"He must have gotten them developed already and deleted them. you know, to save space?"

They continued to go through the cameras files until they found the video file. "Jackpot." Germany huffed triumphantly and opened the folder.

"Look, there's a bunch of videos."

"I can clearly see that Italy. There all dated from last week."

"Wasn't last week when Japan went to visit America?" Italy and Germany glared at each other and smiled. They both sat back and began the movies.

* * *

-April 11, 2012: 2:34:08 pm

The video began with a close up on Japan's face. he seemed concentrated and looked quite adorable with his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he seemed to be fiddling with the camera. He was standing in the middle of a busy bus.

**Japan:** Is it on? _Ā, kuru. Anata orokana koto..._*_Something along the lines of 'Stupid camera' i think...i forget._*_  
_

A random women in the crowd around him came up.

**Women:** Here, let me see that darling.

The camera was handed to the lady and she looked at it. Japan was still in the camera view and was staring in the lens with a confused but grateful look on his face.

**Women:** Yes darling, it's recording. Oh, but would you look at that.

**Japan:** _Nani*What*_, is something wrong.

**Women:** Oh, i see nothing wrong. All i see is a confident, beautiful young man. Truly the off spring of a well bread family.

The women lifted Japan's chin and chuckled. Japan smiled and let out a small chuckle to.

**Japan:**_ Arigatō_, Miss. Your to kind.

The camera was returned to Japan.

**Women:** Anything for such a charming boy, and a joyful one as well. You look very anxious. Going to see someone special? Hm?

**Japan:** _Hai_, i guess you could say that.

**Women:** Well i hope it turns out well darling. Oop, this is my stop. Good bye for now.

The camera pointed toward the mysterious women as she walked off the bus. Japan chuckled again and turned the camera around to face himself again.

**Japan:** Well. That's enough testing.

* * *

-April 11,2012: 2:43:22 pm

The next video began with a wide view of a corn field and mountains. The terrain was rolling by like a slide show, Japan was still on the bus. A sweet voice came in singing a tune. Surprising it was Japan.

_Yondeiru mune no dokoka oku de  
Itsumo kokoro odoru yume o mitai.  
Kanashimi wa kazoe kirenai keredo  
Sono mukou de kitto anata ni aeru.  
Kurikaesu ayamachi no sonotabi hito wa  
Tada aoi sora no aosa o shiru.  
Hateshinaku michi wa tsuzuite mieru keredo  
Kono ryoute wa hikari o idakeru._

_Sayonara no toki mo shizukana mune_  
_Zero ni naru karada ga mimi o sumaseru._  
_Ikiteiru fushigi shindeyuku fushigi_  
_Hana mo kaze mo machi mo minna onaji._  
_La la la la la la..._

("did you know he could sing like that?" Italy asked Germany as he paused the video to answer. "I had no idea." They continued the video)

The camera continued on recording the rolling pastures, and clear skies.

A few boring minutes later a big country style ranch house appeared in view. Western style wooden fencing surrounded the property. The american flag wiped proudly in the wind on it's mighty pole in front of the magnificent house. Japan suddenly gasped and turned the camera to record the fence line. 5 horses began to run up beside the fencing and follow the bus. The camera recorded them as they neighed and jumped around.

Japan squealed in delight when he saw the black mare that proudly ran in the front of the pack. She held her head high and whipped her tail in the face of the other horses. That was Keeks, the horse that America had named after Japan. That was Japan's little filly. She had spunk, and was shy at times but not afraid to show she had the upper hoof. The bus soon came to a stop in front of the fence gate. Japan grabbed his single backpack and a small red carrier. He stepped off the buss and handed the driver a american 1 dollar bill. The driver tipped his hat in thanks and drove off.

**Japan:** _Sayōnara!*Goodbye!*  
_

He waved at the buss as it backed up into America's drive way and turned around to head back down the road, the road to America's house ended at his driveway so they had no choice but to turn around. The camera was pointed at the gorgeous home. Japan sighed with relief as it had taken him a 3 hour buss ride to get there. The camera began to jolt up and down and sway from side to side as he ran up the long gravel drive way. He began to heave and slowed down about 5 feet from the front steps and came to a stop.

**Japan:** _Shin'ainaru omo yo, imaimashī shidō.*Dear lord, dang driveway.*_

Japan walked up the 3 steps and took his shoes of by the front door. He took a deep breath and rung the door bell, it was impolite to just walk into someone else's house with out permission. Nobody came. Not even a sound was heard from inside of the enormous home.

**BREEUUUUUU~**! The sudden sound almost made Japan jump, but he recognized that noise. He turned around to see Americat rolling around on his back on the second step of the three step stair case. **BRREEEEUUUUUUUU**~ he purred again as he stood up leaning over to lick his inner thigh. He then jumped onto the porch full throttle and climbed up Japan's leg. He batted at the red carrier and stuck his schnoz into one of the holes conveniently placed on the side of the carrier. A low but sweet **PREUUU**~ came from inside and a white paw poked out the hole to push Americat's face away.

**Japan:** Now, now _Kiti_.

Japan purred almost as if he were a cat himself. He placed the carrier on the ground and opened the small door. Japancat, or as America called him 'Kikucat', gently stepped out and shook his body, stretching from being curled up for 3 hours straight. Americat strutted over to him like a big shot and licked his paw. He flirtatiously wiped it across his forehead to flatten his curl down. He cleared his throat and let out a **Brreeeuueeuuu**~ and leaned in close to Kikucat with half lidded fluttering eyes. Kikucat just heaved and swatted Americat with his petite paw. America gave a small wezz and jumped on top of Kikucat. Kikucat went along with it and purred under the warmth of the hippo laying on top of him. Americat let out a victorious **MERUUUOOOOWW**~ and flickered his tail in pleasure at his victory over conquering the Kikucat.

Japan just giggled and turned the camera off them and toward the door again as he rang the door bell. The camera clicks off as soon as America's voice is heard approaching the door.

* * *

**_This is just the first chapter._**

**_Tell me if i should continue this, with a fav, review, or a follow or how ever liking on this site goes XD._**


	2. Hello America-san!

-April 11,2012: 2:58:04 pm

**Japan:** _Masaka! Onegaishimasu! __*No! __please!*_

The small man was in camera view. He seemed to be reaching up towards to lens. A tall shadow cast over him and a pair a red sneakers could be seen in the edge of the camera lens.

**Japan: **America-san, _Onegaishimasu!_ Don't play with that!

Japan whined and jumped trying to grab the camera from the tall figure. An obnoxious form of laughter came from the figure holding the camera.

**America: **Don't blow a gasket babe, I'm just lookin'.

**Japan:** A-america-san, please don't call me that!

The camera turned towards America's peppy face. His pupils grew wide as he starred directly into the lens. A grin appeared on his face. He opened his mouth and exhaled onto the camera fogging the lens, then using his middle finger to wipe it off. He continued to make faces and tamper with the Object until he opened his mouth and moved the camera closer to see down his throat. A shriek uttered from Japan. America pulled the camera away from his mouth and pointed it at the trembling man. His face was pale and he looked horrified.

**America:** Calm down Keeks, i'm not gonna eat it. Not even close to as nummy as an apple pie would be right 'bout now.

America flipped the camera in the air and ran off leaving Japan to catch it. He almost missed it.

**Japan:** N-nummy?

Japan looks down at Kikucat and Americat still laying on the porch behind him.

**Japan:** What's a nummy?

The mammals just blinked at his questions and released no sound or reply. Then playfully they both stood up, purred and rubbed against Japan's legs and darted into the house. Japan followed still wanted an answer. He quickly found America in the kitchen with his head in the fridge and his back side perked proudly in the air as if to show the world his athlete ass. Japan froze and choked back a giggle. The camera begins to quiver and is set down on the counter. Japan comes into view as he walks up behind America and taps his lower back. America quickly jerks up hitting his head of the roof of the fridge and howls.

**America:** AHHH SON OF A B-!

He stops mid sentence when he sees Japan was behind him. America quickly recovers his sentence and adds in a kid friendly substitute.

**America:** B-biscuit...

Japan laughs. He squeaked after a couple of cute giggles and froze. Japan looked embarrassed, as if he was about to cry. his lip quivered as a pair of big rough hands grabbed his cheeks and pinched them.

**America:** Aw, does the wittle piggy want a hug?

Japan slowly lifted his hands up and America wrapped his arms around the small male and lifted him off the ground. Japan hugged him back till he felt hands sliding up his thigh. He pushed and kicked to get away from the American only to be defeated and thrown over the others rock hard shoulders. A short wheeze escaped his lips as his stomach landed on the others rocky shoulder-blade. America quickly snatched the camera off the counter and made a sly smile into the lens before shutting it off.

* * *

-April 11,2012: 3:15:12 pm

The camera flicked back on viewing Kikucat and Americat on a table top. Both of them were being held up into standing position by big masculine hands. Suddenly Americas voice boomed off camera and he started singing.

**America:** CAT, i'mma Kikucat. AN I MEOW MEOW MEOW AN I MEOW MEOW MEOW.

America made Kikucat dance and made him appear to be shaking his hips and tapping his feet on the table top as he sung his part.

**America:** CAT, i'mma Americat. AN I DAWNCE DAWNCE DAWNCE AN I DAWNCE DAWNCE DAWNCE.

America twirled Americat around on his back feet, while making airplane noises, and flew him in the air like a ballerina, while letting go of Kikucat and having him watch. America mewed and almost seemed like he was laughing. Kikucat spreed himself out on the table, watching his cat companion fly around the kitchen. When Americat made his touch down back on the table America grabbed Kikucat again and held both cats up to each other smushing their little kitty cat noses together.

**America:** NOW KISS. Mwa Mwa ,Mmm that's delicious. MWA MWA MWA~

America continued to rub the cats noses together, adding his own sound effects in. The cat's didn't seem to mind, they were both purring and seemed content. The screen went fuzzy and turned black.

(**Germany:** Lieber Gott. Was für ein Idiot... _*Dear god. What an idiot...*_)

* * *

-April 11,2012: 4:47:02 pm

The camera turned on to show a large grain field. A sun blonde american in denim overalls and blue net hat cutting the grain with sickle. Gathering up a large pile of the plant in his arm he turned to a nearby barrel and dropped the load inside. He wiped his forehead with his gloved hand and turned to the camera and smiled with a soft chuckle. he shook his head and looked at the ground, walking up the small incline out of the field and up to the camera.

**America: **Like what ya see sweet heart?

America's smile widened, he tipped his hat to the camera trying to act as if he weren't the world's biggest douche, which in truth he was. japan was sitting in a lawn chair on the porch holding the camera. America got closer and propped his arms up on the porch railing. Leaning his head over the railing he reached over towards the camera. His hand switched direction and went under the camera to pick up a cloth that japan was holding out for him.

**Japan:** America-san, towel...?

**America:** Thanks Keeks.

Japan shutter at the word making the camera shake. He didn't like it when America called him that, it made him feel fuzzy and warm in strange places. Like his navel, or his shoulders. It confused him greatly. America wiped his face and underarms before tossing the clothe across the railing.

**Japan:** America-san. I have a question, but that's only if you want to answer i mean of course you don't have to answer I-I mean well y-you just.

**America: **Whoa Japan calm yourself, Use your words. Tell me what you want.

**Japan:** I um was wondering, um, why do you do all this work on your own? Why not have a local help you?

**America:** Oh man that's easy! gotta stay fit, yeah? and I don't like having people work in my fields. reminds me of the 1860's ya know, a time i'd rather forget.

America sighed, shaking his head and stood up. He walked up the porch stairs to the sliding glass door that lead into the kitchen.

**America:** Come on, why don't you stop tinkering with that thing for a minute and come help me start dinner. It'll take at least a hour and a half to finish so better start early, yeah?

**Japan:** Hai!

Japan jumped up and walked over to America. As he was about to shut off the camera Kikucat ran out the door and between his legs with Americat close behind. Kikucat slowed making a immediate U-turn and stopped in front of Americat. He arched his back and hissed as the larger cat puffed his tail up and crouched down, teeth bare snarling and licking his chops. Kikucat growled temptingly and made the first move by lunging forward and smacking Americat with his paw. Americat countered biting Kikucat's leg and whipping him to the ground. He quickly mounted Kikucat and bit his neck. Kikucat hissed and swatted him again and kicked his legs in at furious pace. Americat released him and mewed in surprise at the sudden impact of claws to his stomach. Kikucat wiggled free and darted away jumping off the porch clearing all 3 steps, and took off into the grain field. Americat leaped after him also clearing the 3 stairs and ran into the field.

**Japan:**_ Kiti! *Kitty!*_

**America:** Don't worry Kiku, there just playing. They'll come back.

America wrapped his arm around Japan and pat his shoulder reassuringly, leading the smaller man into the kitchen. Japan let out a worried sigh and clicked off the camera.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not writing anything lately. Everyday i get new followers and favorites and i feel like Shit cause i can't update and give you what you want. What i really need is inspiration. Any ideas you followers have of things i can have them do, anything really i'll give it a try and see if the writer in me sparks up again.**

**Till then,**

**Farewell till the next update.**


End file.
